Sleepovers ad Fantasies
by Dalton Warbler
Summary: Blaine and Santana have a little fun at a sleepover.


**Sleepovers and Fantasies**

Blaine and Santana have had many sleepovers before. But their last one had been different. They had cuddled like usual but Blaine's hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own as he pressed into Santana's back. One hand carassed over Santana's stomach under her tank top while the other combed through her hair. This was all new for Santana. She had always thought of her relathionship with Blaine as strictly platonic but when Blaine started peppering her neck with kisses from behind she felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew this was not the case. There was definitely something more there. She flipped over in Blaine's arms and recognized the nerves etched into his face. Blaine wasn't sure he should be doing this or if Santana would react positively.

Santana had never been kissed before at this point in her life but she mustered up all the courage she could find and did what she knew Blaine wanted her to do. Santana could feel her heart thumping loudly as she leaned down over Blaine. Ske kissed Blaine on the lips softly. They spent the rest of that night kissin and caressing each other sweetly and innocently.

After waking up in Blaine's arms the next morning Santana decided that this was something that she wanted to do again and again. The next week they stole tentative kisses in the bathroom at school, in the locker room and back in Blaine's locked bedroom. Santana masurbated furiously to the image of Blaine on top of her every night that week. Friday night rolled back around and Santa is currently watching a scary movie cuddled into Blaine's side in his living room. The murderer pops out with a knife and Santana jumps in Blaine's arms. Blaine holds her tighter and kisses the top of her head.

The movie ends and Blaine stretches his arms up over his head and yawns. They move up into Blaine's bedroom where they change into their sleepwear, move into the bathroom to brush their teeth and climb underneath the covers. Santana's heart is already beating fast. She isn't sure if Blaine's going to try and make a move on her again but she desperately wants him to. Blaine seems too tired to do this though and Santana just watches him laying there with his eyes closed, breathing deep. He looks handsome in the moonlight and Santana wonders how the hell she didn't notice her infatuation with Blaine before. Santana scans Blaine's form, wondering if he's driftd off to sleep. she feel a wetness pooling in between her thighs as she stares hard at Blaine's chest.

A moment more of looking of looking at Blaine's peaceful face and the ache between Santana's legs has become unbearable. She thinks about slipping a hand down the front of her underwear and rubbing herself off but she would be mortified if the obviously still awake Blaine opened his eyes and saw her masturbating in bed next to him. So Santana resigns herself to imagining just what she and Blaine could be doing at this very moment. She imagines Blaine's deft hands coming up to massag her breasts and instictively brings her own hands up to grasp at her own breast imagining that they're Blaine's.

Santana continues imagine Blaine teasing her, seeing in her minds eye Blaine hooking his fingers in the waistband of Santana's underwear and pulling them down. She imagines Blaine softly entering her with his cock and has to tear her eyes away from Blaine's form and close her eyes to keep her quiet panting down. Her core is throbbing mightily at this point and as she imagines Blaine fucking her she fight off the urge again to slip her hand underneath her underwear and simpy get the job done. Santana continues imagining Blaine grinding into her and opens her eyes back up to look at Blaine's quiet form.

Just as Santana feels herself rounding on her orgasm she sees Blaine eyes shoot open. Santana panics but Blaine just smiles and rolls on top of Santana. Santana's eyebrows knit together in nervousness and her hips cant involuntarily upards in Blaine. Santana comes undone with a soft moan just as Blaine is leaning down to kiss her. Blaine sees it play out on Santana's face and guesses what just happened.

"San...?" Blaine starts with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you just...?" He asks and even in the darkness of Blaine's bedroom Blaine can see Santana's cheeks flush pink.

"Uh...no!" Santana blurts outs unconvincingly. She could hardly think of anythink more embarrasing than managing to come before Blaine could touch her, while Blaine was watching her to make matters worse.

"Yeah, I think you did San." Blaine says.

He tentatively brings a hand down to touch Santana's clearly soaked boy shorts and raises his eyebrows with a smile. Santana looks away completly flustered and unsure of what to say.

"Hey it's ok. Don't be embaressed. This is totally OK." Blaine says and leans down and kisses Santana sweetly on the cheek.

"I could here you panting the whole time." he adds.

"And you picked the moment I was about to come to stop fake sleeping?" Santana asks slightly annoyed.

"Well...It was kind of hot." Blaine states matter of factly.

He smiles again and nuzzles his face into the crook of Santana's neck. Soon he's kissing and licking at it and Santana wraps her arms around Blaine's back and lets out an unrestrained groan as Blaine bites at her pressure point. Soon Blaine is grinding at Santana over the top of her wet boy shorts.

"Care to make your fantasies a reality?" he whisper into Santana's ear. Santana nods straight away and Blaine kisses her again. This time all innocence is gone and nothing but passion is left.

When Blaine has taken of Santana's undear and he slides off his boxers, Santana's gripping hard at her shoulders. Santana isn't sure how long she's going to last. Blaine keeps kissing Santana, grinding down into her until Santana breaks the kiss with a sharp intake of air. Blaine who has already put a condom on his cock take that moment to softly enter Santana and starts up a slow pace with his hips.

"I love you San." Blaine whispers into Santana's ear as he picks up the pace a bit. Santana closes her eyes, arches up into Blaine and resigns herself to just feel Blaine playing at her. When Blaine brings a thumb up to rub at Santana's clit, Santa bucks into him. A short moment later and brand new sensation floods through them. They have definetly orgasmed before but it's never felt anything like this. Santana let's out a deep moan of Blaine's name and rolls her hips up one last time. Blaine kisses her open mouth and brings her down softly.

"Thank you." Santana breathes out as Blaine pulls his cock out of Santana.

Blaine just smiles and gives Santana a wink.

_**The End**_


End file.
